


In Need of Distraction

by cinnamonears



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, well I'm here to sin I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonears/pseuds/cinnamonears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands ghost at his sides, the pleased look on Edward’s face only enhancing at Jonathan’s outright annoyance. “Why, dear doctor, I’m making sure you focus on something else for a while,” Gloved fingers slide under the hem of the psychologist’s shirt, smoothing along ribs. “And most importantly, I am making sure that something is me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DktrAgonizer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DktrAgonizer/gifts).



> I imagine it should be longer, but enjoy this snippet.

It is perhaps, Jonathan thinks later, his own fault. After all, he’s been in the lab for hours, head dipped over his work and listening to Nygma prattle on in the background. It’s been with a vague sort of interest that he’s paid attention - more than once, the man’s offered a huffy sort of noise and vanished from the room for a while. Generally he knows not to bother the psychologist while he’s working, delicate chemicals in hands, but there are always exceptions.

Apparently today is one of those exceptions, because Jonathan’s sat in his chair, scribbling notes onto a paper, when he feels Nygma move and stand behind him. There’s no reaction at first - he isn’t bothered by the possibility of the man reading his notes, even if he can decipher them - but there’s abruptly a tickle of breath around the sensitive cusp of his ear, and a teasing kiss is delivered just behind it. The sensation causes Jonathan to freeze in place, long enough for Edward’s arms to wrap around his slender shoulders.

“Do you know how many of these chemicals could result in a lethal combination?” Crane asks dryly, even as Nygma continues to kiss down his neck.

“I waited until you were at your desk for a reason,” The man responds, his voice carrying a buzz of annoyance despite being followed by a rake of teeth to the base of Jonathan’s neck. “Besides - you’ll find me with activity lacking, to even the dull mind a burden taxing.”

If a shiver races up his spine at the scrape, there’s no visible reaction from Jonathan, vigilant and poker-face as always. “If you’re bored, Nygma, you can always go home.”

He doesn’t have to see the pout to know it’s there, but what does surprise him is the way he’s suddenly pulled back from his desk, chair moving and spinning so that he’s facing one superior-looking Edward Nygma, who puts both hands on the arms of the chair to lean over him. “It’s very rude to invite people over and then ignore them, Jonathan.”

“I didn’t invite you,” Jonathan remarks, tilting his head back to offer his partner an annoyed expression, brow furrowed. “In fact, I rather explicitly stated that I had quite a lot of work to do today.”

“Exactly,” A toothy grin suddenly spreads across Edward’s face, the kind that always promises mischief, the kind that sends a thrill through Jonathan Crane. “I think a break is in order, don’t you?”

Before he has a chance to react, Nygma’s used a knee to part his legs and has shimmied himself between them, lowering himself to the ground. Jonathan instinctively presses back against the chair, crawling with suspicion. “What are you doing exactly?”

Hands ghost at his sides, the pleased look on Edward’s face only enhancing at Jonathan’s outright annoyance. “Why, dear doctor, I’m making sure you focus on something else for a while,” Gloved fingers slide under the hem of the psychologist’s shirt, smoothing along ribs. “And most importantly, I am making sure that something is me.” 

Jonathan’s about to say something in response when the hands dip a bit lower, coming to rest over the buckle of the belt he’s wearing. Before he can protest, Edward’s unfastening it, a little satisfied hum in his throat as he does so. Suddenly smacked with the realization of what’s happening, Jonathan’s face starts to burn. Sex is rarely his first choice of activities, but Nygma enjoys it enough that he indulges it on occasion. “This is hardly necessary-”

“Of course it isn’t,” Edward cuts him off, looking particularly smug as he starts on the button and zipper next. “I’m simply too kind and gracious for my own good. And you are astoundingly lucky to have someone so distractingly handsome- do help every chance you get?” 

His hands have settled on the band of Jonathan’s pants, and Edward looks up at him now, raising an eyebrow expectantly. Jonathan’s eyes flicker to the work sitting on his desk with mixed longing. “There is still quite a lot to do…”

“Jonathan.”

It’s with a reluctant noise that Crane shifts in his seat to allow the pants and, to his surprise, underwear to be slipped off, coming to rest somewhere below his knees. There’s a moment for him to feel the embarrassment well inside him as Nygma’s eyes sweep him up and down with apparent appreciation, but it doesn’t last long before the man’s ducked his head to deliver a slow, hot kiss to the inside of Jonathan’s thigh. 

It’s enough to drag a shaky breath from Jonathan, heart rate jumping in his chest. His eyes flutter closed as the kisses work their way inwards, languid and the only kind of patient Edward ever seems to be. The sensation is pleasant, building in a way that pools in his stomach, and he’s enjoying it immensely when a sudden huff of breath passes over more sensitive areas. It’s the stop that causes him to open his eyes and look down at the man between his legs, who’s already looking up at him, an expression of annoyance on his face. 

As soon as their eyes meet, though, he beams. A hand which had been conspicuously absent slides along the opposite thigh to curl around the base of Jonathan’s cock, thumb gliding along the underside. At some point while Jonathan’s been distracted, Edward’s taken off his gloves, and the other hand runs along a hipbone, fingers twisting to let the flat side of fingernails ghost against flesh. This time the shiver is conspicuous, fingers curling into the arms of the chair. 

His eyes threaten to slip closed again, but the moment they do, Edward’s nails bite into his skin. “Look at me, Jonathan.” The order is obeyed, if only out of surprise, but it’s immediately rewarded. Edward’s mouth wraps around the tip of his cock, and the noise that Jonathan makes is completely involuntary, a low sort of moan. One of his hands drops to run along the rough texture of his partner’s hair, and because he knows better than to look away now, he gets to witness the way Nygma’s eyes narrow with satisfaction.

While this isn’t the first time this has happened, Jonathan’s always struck with how practiced the man is. A minute or so of ministration has him panting, and it’s all he can do to keep himself in the chair. He can feel himself getting close to climax, mounting, but with an abrupt hum and a pop, Edward pulls back and offers a mischievous look. “Do I have your attention?”

Frustration washes through Jonathan so quickly it’s embarrassing. This time it’s him that moves, shifting forward in his seat to grab the back of Edward’s head and pull him forward. “Rather pointedly. Be sure you don’t regret it.”

“I never do,” Edward responds with a grin, bringing their lips together.


End file.
